leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY065
* Closed * * }} Good Friends, Great Training! (Japanese: カメール、ライチュウ登場！ヌメイルがんばる！！ and Raichu Appear! Good Luck !!) is the 65th episode of the , and the 864th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2015 and in the United States on May 30, 2015. Blurb On the way to meet Clemont in Lumiose City, our heroes run into their friend Tierno from summer camp! A Team Rocket robot quickly interrupts the happy reunion when it grabs Ash’s Sliggoo and Tierno’s Raichu and Wartortle, and then carts them back to the villains. But Jessie is annoyed that their “Automatic Pikachu Catcher” malfunctioned and sends it flying, allowing the Pokémon to escape. When Team Rocket comes after Pikachu again, Sliggoo bravely steps up to protect it. When their robot explodes and starts a fire, Sliggoo evolves into Goodra to put out the flames with a powerful Rain Dance before sending the villains blasting off again! Finally, Ash and Tierno get to have the Double Battle they’ve been planning. Raichu and Wartortle are formidable opponents, but the team of Pikachu and Goodra proves too much for them, and Ash wins! Tierno wishes Ash luck in his upcoming Gym battle and heads off to continue his own journey, and our heroes finally have Lumiose City within their sights! Plot , , and are talking to via video phone, and Clemont introduces to them his newest invention: a machine that detects dirt and the like and automatically cleans it up. However, the machine mistakes Clemont for dirt himself, and it explodes as he tries to resist it. Soon after, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie continue their travels to Lumiose City. As Ash decides to train, he begins to think about possible strategies to counter Clemont's Pokémon. Suddenly, steps out from behind a tree and greets the three of them. After again expressing his admiration and affection for Serena, Tierno notices Clemont's absence, when Ash explains that Clemont is the Lumiose Gym Leader. Tierno explains that he battled Clembot for his and won, and then he agrees to have a training battle with Ash. In a clearing in the woods, Ash calls out to battle against Tierno. Tierno then shows Ash his team of Pokémon: a , , , and , with Wartortle having evolved from his . Ash and Tierno agree to have a Double Battle, with Tierno bringing out his to partner with Wartortle. Ash decides to have partner with Sliggoo. Just before the battle begins, however, a strange machine rolls out of the bushes and grabs Pikachu. An automated message from plays from the mecha, bragging about it and explaining their newest attempt to capture Pikachu. As the mecha tries to drop Pikachu into a cage, Sliggoo uses to force it to release Pikachu. Suddenly, however, it turns around and immediately grabs Raichu and Wartortle instead. While Pikachu is thrown off the moment he tries to help, Sliggoo manages to grab hold of one of the arms, but all three Pokémon are hurled into the cage and the device releases a pink gas to facilitate its escape. While en route to where Team Rocket is waiting, Wartortle and Raichu try without success to break the bars of the cage, while Sliggoo cowers, frightened. Meanwhile, searches without success for the mecha, and the group splits up to continue searching. Ash and Serena head one way, while Tierno and Bonnie head the other way. When the mecha arrives at where Team Rocket is relaxing, Jessie, James, and are dismayed to discover that it had responded to Raichu's internal electricity instead of Pikachu's and had captured the wrong Pokémon. Raichu and Wartortle attack James and Jessie from inside the cage using Thunderbolt and , respectively, and Jessie responds in frustration by having attack them with . However, the attack hits the line connecting the cage to the machine and the cage rolls away with Raichu, Wartortle, and Sliggoo still inside it. Jessie then apathetically orders the mecha to resume its search for Pikachu. Tierno and Bonnie work their way through very thick grass in their search for the missing Pokémon. Suddenly, the cage falls over the cliff next to them and they discover the three Pokémon, stunned from the crash. After making sure that their friends are all right, Tierno and Bonnie realize that the mecha is probably still after Pikachu. Bonnie asks to find Pikachu, and Dedenne begins to lead them in the right direction by using its electricity to sense Pikachu's location. Bonnie and Tierno, following Dedenne, come across a giant rock. Sliggoo tries to destroy it with Dragon Breath, but its attacks make little progress. Tierno is amazed at Sliggoo's determination to destroy it and has Raichu and Wartortle help, thus removing the obstacle. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu are still searching for the three missing Pokémon when Dedenne's electricity reaches Pikachu. Before they can go to find Tierno and Bonnie, however, the mecha reappears and Pikachu drives it away with before he, Ash, and Serena flee while they can. While they are being chased, the machine manages to grab Pikachu again until Team Rocket appears. Just in time, Sliggoo arrives and tackles the mecha, preventing Pikachu from being caged. However, as Jessie sends Pumpkaboo to use Shadow Ball again, it hits the mecha and destroys it, causing sparks to fly everywhere and starting a massive fire. While Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Sliggoo, and Team Rocket are surrounded by a ring of flames, the fires trigger several painful memories in Sliggoo of its friends being hurt when its homeland was attacked. In response, Sliggoo uses and summons a storm to put out the fire, triggering its own evolution into as well. Seeing the power of Ash's new Pokémon, James suggests that they attempt to capture Goodra instead, but his plan is short-lived. Despite the blows by Pumpkaboo and 's and , Goodra uses to easily send Team Rocket blasting off. With Team Rocket out of the way, Ash and Tierno resume their battle. Pikachu uses while Wartortle holds its ground and use . Pikachu manages to dodge while Raichu uses and on Goodra, but Goodra takes the hit and begins charging . Although Pikachu tries to counter another Focus Blast with , Wartortle interferes with another Rapid Spin and allows Raichu to successfully execute its attack. With its Bide fully charged, Goodra launches the attack and Wartortle tries to block with , but Pikachu responds with Iron Tail, allowing Goodra's Bide to hit Raichu and Wartortle. Tierno and his Pokémon then begin their dance rhythm and Wartortle uses , but Goodra catches and holds Wartortle. As Raichu tries to use Focus Blast, Pikachu counters it with Electro Ball again. Goodra throws Wartortle into Raichu, leaving them both struggling. To finish off their opponents, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Wartortle and Goodra uses Dragon Pulse on Raichu. Both attacks hit the Pokémon, knocking them out, and Ash is declared the winner of the battle. That evening, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie say goodbye to Tierno and finally arrive in Lumiose City, excited to see Clemont again and for Ash's battle against him. Major events * , , and meet up with again. * Tierno is revealed to have earned the from Clembot. * Tierno's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Tierno is revealed to have obtained a , a , a , and a . * Ash's evolves into and learns . * Ash has a Double Battle with Tierno and wins. * Ash and arrive back at Lumiose City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Tierno's Wartortle Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (×4; flashback) * (×4; flashback) * (×4; flashback) * (flashback) Other * Clembot (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * This episode has similarities with Aiding the Enemy!. Both take place two episodes before Ash's fifth Gym battle in the region he is travelling in, feature Ash and friends meeting up with one of Ash's rivals who reveals that he has earned a Badge at the Gym Ash is planning on challenging, and one of Ash's Pokémon evolves. * , , and Officer Jenny narrate the preview for the next episode. * The way how evolves under rain is similar to the method it evolves in the games. ** In the games, however, Sliggoo cannot evolve during a rain caused by . * An instrumental version of Mega V (Mega Volt) is used as an insert song during Sliggoo's evolution in this episode. Errors * In the title card of the Finnish version, the letter ä'' in the word ''hyviä was written incorrectly without dots. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |th= |tr= |sv= |he= |}} 065 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Gute Freunde, tolles Training! es:EP869 fr:XY065 it:XY065 ja:XY編第65話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第65集